


An Afterschool Affair

by veryqueenly



Series: Affairs of the Heart [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: You definitely need to stop sleeping on nearly every other place that isn't your bed.[Akira Kurusu/Reader]





	An Afterschool Affair

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided to start a writing blog for p5 *_* i'm also open for requests and whatnot, so if you've got any, please feel free to send them through (phantom-writings.tumblr.com)! i'll gladly accept them *_*
> 
> *_* enjoy

**An Afterschool Affair**

* * *

You wish you didn’t spend the last day of your summer break doing nothing but play video games. Maybe if you hadn’t done just that, you could’ve gotten the sleep you very much need to survive the day; maybe if you hadn’t done just that, you wouldn’t be feeling like a zombie as you walk around the school campus.

You allow a soft sigh to escape your lips, raising your free hand and covering your mouth as a yawn slips out of your lips. It’s hard enough knowing that you’ll have to go to school despite not being able to fully enjoy your short break yet, and it’s definitely harder going to school and doing tasks without getting much sleep.

Another soft sigh escapes your lips and you clutch your bag tighter in your hand as a series of thoughts run through your mind. _God,_ you think as you make your way through the crowded hallways, wandering around as though you’re in search of something, _I can’t wait until I could finally go home to get some sleep._

It doesn’t take much long for you to finally reach your classroom, and so you stop in your tracks, stopping in front of the room and staring at the wooden door before you. You take several deep breaths, almost as if in an attempt to calm yourself down, before squaring your shoulders and quickly sliding the door open.

No one seems to pay you any attention as you walk into the classroom, pushing past the throngs of people crowding the room and making your way toward an empty chair near the back of the room. They seem to be pre-occupied in their own little worlds, talking and laughing with each other as words spill continuously spill out of their mouths.

You slowly settle yourself down on the chair, seating yourself and placing your bag in front of you before zipping it open and rummaging through the contents. You grab the book buried in the deepest recesses of your bag, your movements soft and gentle, almost as though you’re afraid to damage it somehow.

 _Huh,_ you think as you slowly open the book in your hands, carefully turning the pages and skimming through them in an attempt to find whatever it is that you’re looking for, _I might as well do some reading to pass the time._

You spend a good few minutes reading through your book, your gaze moving from one word to another as you move from one page to another. It’s not long before the sound of someone screaming about something interrupts you from your reading, and you momentarily close your book as you turn your head and watch, trying to figure out what it is that’s happening.

“The teacher’s finally here!” exclaims a girl, who you could now identify as Chie. She quickly walks back into the room, scurrying toward her seat as she opens her mouth to continue, her voice so soft that her words almost seem like a series of hushed whispers, “Everyone, quick! Go back to your seats before she even catches you!”

At her words, you watch as everyone runs back toward their respective places, quickly settling themselves in their empty chairs and attempting to act as though nothing had just happened and they weren’t just being rowdy a few seconds ago.

You shake your head at them, almost as though in disbelief of their actions, before turning back and placing your book under your desk, moving to place your bag on the empty space beside you.

It’s not long before the teacher finally arrives, opening her mouth to greet you all a good afternoon. She starts the classes immediately after that, beginning to talk about topics that you couldn’t seem to understand no matter how much you try to listen to her words.

It’s not long before you finally give up on trying, opting to turn your head and stare at the window instead, focusing your gaze on the groups of people wandering around the campus, observing their actions and studying their movements…

* * *

The moment your eyes flutter open, you could tell that you’re in a somewhat unfamiliar room. You’re in a classroom of some sort, judging by the rows of chair neatly placed beside each other. There’s also a blackboard a few feet away from you, filled with series of nonsensical words and doodles.

You slowly sit up in your chair, raising a hand and covering your mouth with a yawn as you turn your head to look around you, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion as you do so.

The room is empty, the seats unoccupied, and aside from the doodles drawn on the blackboard in front of you, there doesn’t seem to be an indication of someone else’s presence. Your eyes widen in alarm, and you quickly lift your head up to look at the clock hanging on the wall in front of you, trying to figure out what time it is right now.

 _Oh, crap,_ you think, your eyes widening in alarm. You’d nearly slept through the whole day that you didn’t even notice that your classes had finally ended. You quickly move about in your seat, hurriedly grabbing your things from your desk and shoving them quickly inside your bag, not even bothering to arrange neatly them like you always do.

You quickly move to stand up from your seat as soon as you’re done, but a jacket falling off from your shoulders stops you from doing so. You turn your head around to look at it before sitting back down and reaching out to grab it. You stare at the object for a few moments, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion as you turn it over here and there, trying to figure out the owner of the item.

 _Huh,_ you think, turning the jacket over once more in your hands, almost as though in an attempt to find a name—something, anything that would help you discover the owner. _Who could this have belonged to…?_

There isn’t one, and you allow a sigh to escape your lips, seemingly in defeat. You’re about to give up, about to leave the jacket alone for someone else to find, but then the sound of something crinkling makes you stop.

You furrow your eyebrows once more in confusion, and you turn the jacket over and over in your hands as you attempt to find where the sound has come from. It doesn’t take long for you to figure it out, and you hurriedly search the pockets—something you didn’t even know it had until now—quickly grabbing the paper that was placed inside.

From what you could tell, it seems to be a note of some sort. You raise an eyebrow, seemingly in curiosity and intrigue, as you slowly unfold the note before reading what’s written on it.

_I wanted to wake you up, but you looked cute and comfortable sleeping that I finally decided against it. From, Akira._

**_P.S._ ** _You can just return my jacket the next time we see each other._

You blink once, twice, thrice at the paper in front of you, reading it over and over almost as though in an attempt to figure out whether this is just merely a dream or not. You close your eyes for a few seconds before opening them once more, and when you find out that the paper still in your hands, your eyes widen in alarm and your jaw nearly falls open in shock.

 _This isn’t merely just a dream,_ a tiny voice in your head whispers, but the words only fall on deaf ears.

For a moment you’re only frozen in your seat, seemingly unable to move, seemingly unable to do anything. For a moment, the only thing you could do is to stare at the paper in your hands, almost as though you’re still trying to process the written words inside your mind.

The moment it all finally clicks together in your head, you could feel your cheeks immediately heating up in embarrassment. A variety of thoughts run through your mind, and none of them seem to be making any sense at all.

You quickly shake your head, almost as if in an attempt to dismiss them away. _There’s no need to think about those kinds of things,_ you think, mentally scolding yourself as you gulp and swallow the lump in your throat. You take a deep breath, almost as though in attempt to calm yourself, before squaring your shoulders, trying to summon all the courage you’ve left inside of you, and standing up from your seat.

You fold the note back into two, gently sliding it in your pocket before grabbing the jacket and holding it with both hands. You take one last look at the room in front of you, committing its features into your memory before beginning to walk toward the door, sliding it open and finally exiting the room.

A single thought runs through your mind as you make your way through the empty hallways, the sound of your footsteps echoing in the silence of the place. Your heart pounds rapidly in your ribcage, and it’s so fast, so quick that you’re afraid it will spill out of your chest and onto the floor beneath your feet.

The thought repeats itself over and over until it’s the only thing you’ve ever known, until it’s the only thing you could ever think about. _I can’t wait to see him again._

* * *

 


End file.
